The Phantom's Remnants
by ImperialWolves12
Summary: Venom Snake's mission was finally over. After years of building up the strength of Diamond Dogs, and Outer Heaven, he fought Solid Snake. Only for him to be defeated. Now, after ending up in Remnant, he gets a second chance at life. But the demon is still there, and V has come to.
1. Remnants of the Phantom

"Solid Snake! I've been expecting you... ...I am the supreme commander of the FOXHOUND unit... And... The leader of the fortress of Outer Heaven, Big Boss! I gave this mission to you, a rookie, thinking I could use you to fool the rest of the world... But you were too good. You went too far! Solid Snake! I'm not going down alone. I'm taking you with me! Prepare to die!"

And with that, the fight began. Solid Snake, vs. his old mentor, Big Boss... Or so he thought. The man he was fighting, was really a phantom. A stand-in. But David didn't know. He was more focused on getting out of Outer Heaven before the fortress was destroyed due to the self-destructive sequence being activated. But to get out, he had to go through the Big Boss in front of him. He knew he would have to kill him. But he felt betrayed. Big Boss had trained him, and was his Commander, and after all that, he wanted to kill him. Use him. Like a puppet. He wouldn't let that happen. David took out a rocket launcher, and shot at "Big Boss". The rocket missed, but the explosion was enough. The shrapnel hit him mostly in the chest near the heart. He laid there, bleeding against the wall. He watched as David looked back at him for a few seconds, and ran off. "Big Boss" took out his I-Droid one last time. He was receiving a call from the REAL Big Boss.

"Hello, Ahab. How did David's mission go?"

"We underestimated him, Boss. He was just too good." On the other side of the call, Big Boss was quiet. A group of soldiers was with him, listening closely to his voice. Wondering what happened in Outer Heaven. "The TX-55 metal gear is also lost. And the self-destruct sequence was activated. I tried to stop him from escaping. But I failed, Boss."

"No, you're mission was a success. Besides, I'm rallying the rest of the troops at Zanzibar Land."

"Tselinoyarsk huh? Well good luck, Ishmael."

"Are you sure you can't get out?"

"No. I don't even think any digoxin will help this time..." Both were silent after those words were said. Until Ishmael/Big Boss spoke up again.

"Well fear not. As of this day forward, you no longer have to bear the burden of the title: Big Boss. Thank you my friend, and good luck." said Big Boss.

"Likewise, Boss. Don't underestimate him next time.", the call ended after that. Ahab, or Venom Snake, looked at the pool of blood at his feet. He saw his reflection. A bloodied face, with a long horn still sticking out of his head. He smiled, as it started to fade away.

'The demon is no more', he thought. He heard humming... Humming? He looked back up, and saw light. A woman stepped towards him. Just humming. She kneeled down, and caressed his cheek. "I see... So my mission is finally over..." His voice drifted a little. The light got brighter and brighter. He thought he felt something shaking. Even heat! But all he could see was the light. And then darkness...

V is no more. Or so everyone thought..

His life had flashed before his eyes. After joining MSF, several months later, his home was under attack. He gave his life to save his leader, Big Boss. He used himself to shield the Boss, giving his life away. He of course took the brunt of everything. The explosion from the other bomb inside Paz, the crash from both the XOF chopper and the ground, and all the fragments of shrapnel, and human bone and teeth. Nine years he was in a coma. Plastic surgery and hypnotherapy was used to turn him into both a physical and mental copy of Big Boss. He would be his phantom and continue his legacy. But now he had died. He was truly a phantom in not only the world, but in memory as well. He felt the hand on his face for a little longer, but no longer heard the humming, but the cool breeze and the leaves in the air.

'Wait a second... Breeze?' He opened his eye. He was lying on his back. He was wearing his woodland uniform. Back on some of the ops in the time of the Diamond Dogs. He got up and looked around, he was in a forest. It was beautiful. Full of red and orange, yellow leaves. He could tell it wasn't Africa, especially not Afghanistan. He walked over to a nearby pond. Reaching out his arms, he drank it out of his cupped hands. He looked back into the pond. His reflection... He looked younger.. He looked like himself during the time he was in the hospital back in '84. But how? De aged by 11 years. He heard gunfire, and a few monstrous roars in the distance. He was close to something. Venom took out his AM MRS-4 and moved towards the sounds. He went past a tree, but quickly got behind cover when something almost hit him. He looked back around, and saw a massive bird shooting... Feathers?

'What the hell?', thought Venom. It was black all over, with a white covered head and red eyes. It looked like a bunch of teenagers were fighting it. He pondered for a minute, until a gigantic scorpion followed behind him destroying anyhing in its path. Venom jumped out of the way, and started shooting the thing at the big red targets on its head. While running towards the ruins where those kids were, Venom kept shooting back at the thing. The kids noticed him (as well as the cameras hidden in the forest). Ozpin and Glynda were watching. The nine were separated into two groups. The soon to be team RWBY on one side. And the soon to be team JNPR on the other, along with Venom Snake. Together, but really the kids did all the work, and Venom watched in awe as they moved in the air at incredible speed. The scorpion came back down, and was killed. The team directed their attention to the bird, to which the kids called a Nevermore. The girl clad in red was holding it by the throat with her scythe, and was running up a cliff wall. When she reached the top, the force of the impact between the cliff, and the blade sliced its head clean off. The scorpion/deathstalker's tail started twitching after the girl with the hammer hopped off. The tip sliced at Venom Snake, and it felt like that cobra back in the desert in Afghanistan when he saved Quiet. He wondered where she was. What she was doing after all this time. He blacked out, and he heard that familiar sound of someone humming.

The next thing he remembers is him hearing the radio. The song was familiar... All too familiar.

 _ **The Man Who Sold The World - Midge Ure (1982 version)**_

V had come to. His vision was blurry. But he was slowly regaining his senses.

 _ **We passed upon the stair**_

The words were echoing in his head.

 _ **We spoke of was and when... Although I wasn't there, he said that I was his friend...**_

Big Boss said that he was his friend too...

 _ **Which came as some surprise... I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone... A long, long time ago**_

He remembered that damn message Big Boss sent him. Right before Kaz left Diamond Dogs...

 _ **Oh no, not me! I never lost control**_

'Very funny... At least the demon in me is gone.', thought Venom.

 _ **You're face to face... With the Man who sold the World**_

And the music stopped. Venom regained his senses. He looked at his arm, it wasn't a crude hook. He looked around, no patient on the other side of the curtain, no White Stars of Bethlehem. He got up, noticed he was still in his uniform, fixed. Although his weapons were nowhere to be seen. He stumbled through the door, where he saw a blue Morpho Butterfly. He tried to grab it with his prosthetic arm. But as he opened his hand, he held nothing. He looked back around, where the bed was. It was a hospital bed, small, uncomfortable, etc. He held his left arm back up, it was once again a crude hook. He started shaking, running through the halls in this maze of hell. The halls were all caked in blood and filled with bodies of both patients and staff, and additionally Cipher's XOF division. A trail of fire was left in its wake. He heard humming nearby, and he started to follow the noise, and additionally the _Third Boy_. He led him to a room, where the humming was growing very loud, and his head was pounding. He saw someone in the hospital bed inside. He didn't know why, but he started to choke the person to death, and when the deed was done, he saw the person in the bed was himself. Venom looked into his right eye. He didn't have the eye patch then, and he also still couldn't use his right eye, ever since the crash. He continued to stare into the eye. The rest of the Irish and pupil faded away completely. And all he could see, was his reflection, but this time... The demon came back...

Venom woke up. He was back in the same hospital room as before. He looked over to the bedside table and he saw a note.

"Meet me in my office. The elevator is down the hall and at the top floor." -Ozpin. Venom got up, and looked once again, at his arm. It was the same prosthetic arm he had since the hospital incident when he met Ocelot. He walked outside the room, and into the elevator. He pressed the button for the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened, Venom Snake was greeted by a man in green, sitting at his desk.

"I see that you're finally awake. Please. Have a seat.", said the man, who gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk. Venom continued to walk up to the desk, but he wouldn't sit down. "Suit yourself. Now you obviously have questions, as do I. Now, you will share your story, and I shall share mine.", continued Ozpin.

"Fine. But you'll answer every question I ask you.", said Venom Snake.

"Of course. Now, let us begin, shall we?" asked Ozpin, as the two began to exchange questions and answers.


	2. The School

"What is your name?", asked Ozpin. Venom Snake, was quiet for a minute or two, but he eventually responded.

"Snake. But call me Ahab."

"Very well, Ahab. Now, what is your question?"

"Where the hell am I? What were those things in the forest? How did I get here?"

"You are at Beacon Academy. It is where students here go to train to eventually become Huntsmen and huntresses. From there, they fight the creatures of Grimm, the things you fought in the forest a few days ago. And how you got here... I have no clue.", explained Ozpin.

"Ok. Now you ask.", Ahab said, as he kept his blank face.

"How did you get that shrapnel in your head? And all those scars... Including your right eye?", Ozpin asked, wondering what happened to the man in front of him.

"Long story.", Ahab started to explain...everything. From him joining MSF and the Peace Walker incident (including the San Hieronymo incident which he wasn't present for at the time), to what happened to their home: Mother Base, just several months later thanks to Skull Face's XOF rogue division. From him waking up in the hospital nine years later, to his death in 1995. He obviously left out some things like the real Big Boss, his hypnotherapy, etc. Instead, he told Ozpin he started MSF and from 1970 to 1995, he said that he was Big Boss... But not anymore. He no longer bared the burden. The curse of that title. He was free. Free to do whatever he pleases, free from the endless battle. However, part of him wanted to return to that life.

"Interesting... I'll have Glynda give you a tour of the school if you want. You may even become a teacher here, thanks to your skills. Additionally, you'll have access to the rest of the facilities if you do so, and on top of that, you'll learn more about this place. Not only Vale, but Remnant itself.", said Ozpin. Just as he said that too, the elevator's door opened revealing not only Professor Goodwitch, but team RWBY as well.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin.", said Ruby, enthusiastic as always. They all stopped, except for Glynda, who was typing away at her scroll, and looked at Ahab, who looked very intimidating at the moment.

"Hello team RWBY, I assume you are getting used to your dorm?", asked Ozpin.

"Uhhh...yeah...what is he doing up? He got hit by a deathstalker, and from what team JNPR told us, he has NO aura!", objected Weiss. The snowflake was stuck up, as far as Ahab could tell. The "perfect little princess"... Not that fond of her.

"I think we've met before. I'm Yang Xiao Long, this is my little sister, Ruby. Over there is Blake, and this is of course Weiss. Nice to meet you formally now that you're up and about." Yang reached out her arm and opened her hand, waiting to shake Ahab's. He responded by sticking out his prosthetic. It was red. And it reached up to where his elbow would be. Yang stared at it for a second, before finally grabbing the hand and shaking it.

"Ohmygoshwheredidyougetthatarmitissocool!", yelled Ruby, without catching a breath. To which the rest of the team scolded her for possibly insulting Venom Snake.

"It's fine. Better than having a crude hook for an arm though.", Ahab responded. Ruby, in her mind, thought of him as a pirate.

"Wait, what even happened?", Asked Blake, intrigued and no longer focused on her book. Venom Snake looked back at Ozpin for a few seconds and said,

"Students, huh?", and he walked back to the elevator. As he turned around and looked at the door, Glynda Goodwitch was in the elevator as well. Snake took out his _Phantom Cigar_ , and lit it with his I-Droid. He was about to put it in his mouth, until Glynda smacked his hand and told him that there is no smoking anywhere in the school. Well at least he still has the option to become a teacher, but he felt like he wasn't cut out for that... Not yet at least. And besides, he could probably ask Ozpin if their was anything going on that was too much for the students to handle. But that would hopefully be soon. It was time for a tour of the school... ND when it finally ended, hopefully Venom Snake could find a place to rest, other than a crappy hospital bed. He opened his I-Droid. It was old and outdated, but it still worked thankfully. However, it couldn't connect to whatever thing these people used as internet or wifi or whatever the hell it was. The map almost worked... But it died before it fully loaded. He put it away, just walking in silence with Goodwitch, still on the tour... Hopefully, he could rest. He needed a shower, like the ones back on mother base with diamond dogs.

'Maybe Quiet's still around to help me with that', he chuckled. He wondered where everyone else was. Ocelot, Kaz, Quiet? He never saw them since Diamond Dogs. Quiet had left to protect everyone there in case of the vocal cord parasites within her wouldn't cause a third and possibly final outbreak. Ocelot told Kaz the truth on Venom Snake, and how he was just a stand in for Big Boss. Understandably angry, Kaz left a while after that. Ocelot stuck around for a while longer, but after that, he just disappeared. Hopefully he could see them all again, but for real, and not just as Phantom's of the past. He sighed, realizing the tour was finally over. Glynda took him to his room, small but good enough. She also told him that Ozpin will meet him here in a while and left. Snake took a shower, thought he heard "you are physically and mentally refreshed", but shrugged it off. He looked in the space next to the bed... Empty. Maybe he could find DD and have him back. The wolf had passed a few months before the outer heaven uprising, but now that Venom had died, and was somehow still kicking, he hoped to find him again. Besides, at least he'd have a buddy again. He could use the company. There was a knock on the door, and in stepped Ozpin.

"I hope you're getting comfortable here. It isn't much but it should do."

"It's fine. Is there a way I can connect to whatever you have with this?", Venom pulled out his I-Droid. Ozpin took it and mumbled something about having Oobleck give it a try.

"In the meantime, here's a scroll. It should work just like this machine, but it will only be temporary if we can fix this."

"Thanks. And two more things. Any things I can do in the area that your students can't handle? And is that teaching position still open?", asked Venom. To which Ozpin smiled, and responded.

"Well I don't think you'd be that prepared for any operations around Vale, but I know a few friends who might be able to help. And if you're up for it, you'll be a combat teacher. That fighting technique will be very useful in the event if any of the students are defenseless and without a weapon. You start whenever you're ready."

"Well let's get to it then.", said Venom, as he looked into the glass of the nearby window and smiled.


	3. Outer Classroom

Ahab had a done it. He met the other teachers, got acquainted with them, and was shown his classroom. He spent the rest of the semester readying for the students, and Ozpin's friends, who said they'd meet him in time for the Vytal festival. When it was close, and the next semester finally rolled in, he, along with Ozpin and Goodwitch, caught both teams JNPR and RWBY in the middle of a food fight. Ahab stood there for a second, mumbled something that Ozpin picked up as 'I don't have time for this', and waked off. Class began and the students were there. He saw teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, etc. They were all present as far as he was concerned.

"Welcome to the first combat class of the new semester. I'm your new teacher. Does anyone have any questions before we begin?", asked Ahab.

"Uhh yeah, what will we learn here?", asked one student.

"You'll be learning a new type of combat. One where if you lose your weapons, you won't be defenseless. You also won't be in a generic fist fight too.", said Ahab.

"Hey, what's with the weird get up? Looks like some sort of fake costume. Especially the horn, and the arm. I bet you just painted it or whatever", said Cardin Winchester: the school bully and jock... Also a major dumbass.

"Why don't you come down here and find out", challenged Ahab. Cardin walked down towards him. He kept his blank face, and looked down upon him. He could see the fear in his eyes. "Try to strike me".

Cardin winded up, and threw a punch towards Ahab's face. But before the hand could hit him, Ahab countered, by blocking the attack, followed by a quick jab at the stomach, then many repeated punches to the rest of the body, and finally before Cardin was knocked out, the arm shocked him.. literally. Cardin hit the ground in an instant. To the other students, it all happened within a couple of seconds.. and they were astonished! Especially Ruby, who couldn't wait to learn. The class watched as Ahab crouched down and spoke.

"Anyone here can use a knife or a gun. What you're gonna learn, is how to use your head." He proceeded to get up. "That fighting style you just saw there, is called close quarters combat, or CQC. With the knowledge of this technique, you will be able to incapacitate your enemy within a matter of seconds. Any questions?" The class whispered together, until the bell rang, and the class walked out. Ahab took out his scroll. He got a message from Ozpin telling him to come to his office. Two minutes later, he was there. He saw Ozpin, Glynda, and a man in a white suit.

'Probably his friend', thought Ahab.

"Ahab welcome. This is my friend, General Ironwood", explained Ozpin, as Ironwood shook Ahab's hand.

"I heard you're in need of some equipment. Don't worry, the Atlesian military has the most top-of-the-line, and advanced weaponry on the field", Ironwood said, as Ahab listened closely.

"Any mods available for this?", asked Ahab, as he took out his AM MRS-4. General Ironwood inspected the gun.

"I suppose I can have my guys at R&D come up with something. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Ozpin, did you have Oobleck have a look at my I-Droid?"

"Oh, you mean this?", asked the General, as he pulled out a newly modified I-Droid. "Ozpin handed it over to me when I got here. I took the liberty of not only connecting it to our system, but also cleaned it up, and upgraded it. Now it has a full 3D model of its map, and it works now. There's also more functions like being able to see other's aura guages, etc. You can also request upgrades from the R&D tab.

"An I able to go on any missions soon? I wanna get back in the field ASAP."

"Easy there. It's gonna take some time, but I'll let you know as soon as I find something."

"Right." Ahab took the I-Droid and put it away.

"Oh and Ahab... Well I guess in this case you're Snake... I found something of interest on the cameras in the Emerald Forest... It looked like a pair of sunglasses, and a cane. Do you know what it might be?", asked Ozpin, curious to know more. Venom Snake took back his gun, and told Ironwood to get a chopper or bullhead ready ASAP. He knew who it was, and he had to hurry if he was to survive.

The bullhead touched down, and Snake jumped out. Eventually, he found both the can and the glasses. On the I-Droid, Ironwood and Ozpin contacted him.

"Any idea who those belong to?", asked Ozpin.

"A friend.", replied Snake. He had to find him soon. He was going to. Kaz wouldn't make it. Not without him.


	4. A Former Diamond

Snake followed footprints and trails to a camp nearby. It was fenced off with large, spiked logs. He found a tree with a good scouting position, to which he climbed up, and took out his INT-SCOPE. He scanned the perimeter, seeing no one on the outside, or anyone on the inside. They must be in the tents. Listening in to each tent, he heard a few conversations, eventually hearing that the "blonde one" is in the bigger tent... He put the INT-SCOPE away, mentally sighing and wishing that Quiet was still around. He missed her. Not just for her insane scouting abilities, but because he shared the love that she had for him. Climbing down from the tree, Snake went prone after finding the entrance. No one spotted him of course, but there were always a few suspiscions. Nothing major, but they just ended up thinking they saw nothing. Just more incompetent guards from the days with Diamond Dogs and in Afghanistan and around Central Africa. He did always find it funny though. Snake continued slowly making his way crawling along the ground and avoiding any and all guards if possible. He didn't have all of his equipment... Gonna have to ask Ironwood. When he close to the entrance, he saw a woman in red and black walk in. He got underneath the tent floor and listened in closely...

"What now? You gonna kill me?"

"Maybe. But for now, we still need you. For a little bargain."

"And do tell, what kind of bargain do you have in mind?"

"Join us, I'll let you live, and as long as you help with new recruits, you won't stay in your current situation... I'll let you think about it." The woman walked out, leaving whoever was inside alone. Snake quickly, but silently went inside. There was a table in the middle with a map on top. On his right was some chairs, shelves, a bed, etc. On his left, was who he was looking for.

"Kaz. Kaz it's me. They do something to your eyes?", asked Snake.

"What? No... Not yet at least... Wait... No.. no it can't be! You... You sonofabitch! You were in on it weren't you! You were with him! Every step of the damn way!"

"What's going on in there?!", yelled someone, as Snake heard footsteps getting closer, there was nowhere to hide. He had to run. Snake requested a bullhead to land nearby, as well as an artillery bombardment for a distraction. Snake, quickly making sure Kaz was ok, took his pistol, handed it to Kaz, and pulled out his rifle. He was ready for a fight, but he had to make sure Kaz wasn't hurt. The same woman as before, along with a couple of others entered the tent and saw both men aiming guns at them.

"Kaz, was it? Tell your friend here to go away.. or else, things may get ugly."

"Raven?", the other woman whispered, "that horn... Is he a demon?"

"Don't be silly, Vernal. This man clearly has a past."

"Go to hell, Raven. I'm not gonna be like your other lapdogs," said Kaz.

"Oh really? Well then. I'm sure you'll like dying then. Have fun," Raven and Vernal walked out, while a few other random bandits walked in. Snake lifted his left arm up, and the hand started spinning fast. Fast enough to make an electric current.

"What the hell is he doing?", asked on guy.

"Looks like he's just showing off?", said another.

"Wait a second... He's generating an electric curre- dhdhzhshhsghsgshss", the three guards fell to the floor due to the shock they received from Snake's shock arm. He picked up Kaz, put him over the shoulder, and ran out of the tent. Thanks bullhead is almost there. He could hear the pilot over the radio. That means the bombardment was close.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking my drill sergeant?!", demanded Raven.

"Somewhere that's not as unorganized as here.", responded Kaz.

"Why you little...", Raven pulled out her sword and was just about to strike until everyone present heard whistling. Snake ran with Kaz to the bullhead's LZ, while Raven and her group had to deal with nearby explosions, and possible Grimm activity thanks to the noise.

On the bullhead, Snake could tell Kaz was pissed. Both men were silent. That is, until Snake broke the silence.

"Kaz, how are you here?"

"I don't know. I thought I was dead, but now... I don't care. As long as Big Boss is in hell, I'm happy. He used us, you know. We were both pawns in the end. All for his master plan to create a nation for an army. At first he said that we were an army without a nation. Now it's a nation with an army. Damn him."

"At least he isn't here, otherwise I can see you beating him with that cane."

"Yeah, I can too. Where are we headed?"

"Beacon Academy.. strange but it works."

"Oh c'mon... Don't tell me... Is it like a daycare?"

"Kind of. But not exactly. They have guns there."

"I never liked kids.. especially ones with guns...", Kaz remarked. Snake smirked, and said,

"Well, maybe I can get you to work with kids without any." The bullhead landed at the main entrance to the academy. Staff with a gurney put Kaz on, and walked to the infirmary. Students were gathered around.

"So that's why the new teacher wasn't present to class today."

"Aww but I wanted to learn that cool fighting technique."

"Who cares, he looks like shit. And he's very odd," said one student, to which Snake gave him a threatening look, and saw it was once again, the one and only Cardin Winchester. Looked like Cardin almost pissed himself.

"Wanna see what an odd man who looks like he took a beating can do in a matter of seconds, Winchester? Unless you want some pointers and see him after class.", said Pyrrha, who loved the look on Cardin's face, as he ran away. Snake took out his phantom cigar, lit it, and put it in his mouth. The bullhead flew off, and the students were no longer there.

'Huh, after all these years, I can still hear a woman saying "woah" with this thing.' Snake put the cigar away, and requested some upgrades on his I-Droid... Most importantly...

A cardboard box, the final say in any stealth mission. Snake would be prepared net time he went off.

Meanwhile, back with Raven, who was currently at a bar, waiting for someone. "Took you long enough, Qrow."

"What can I say? I was busy.", responded Qrow, who looked drunk as always.

"Earlier today, there was a man. Bearded, eye patch over his right eye, a little horn of metal in his skull, and a prosthetic left arm. He raided my camp... Our family Qrow! Do you know him by any chance?"

"Can't say I do. I just got back here."

"Alright then. How's Yang?"

"Like you would want to know? You were the one who abandoned her."

"And you were the one who abandoned our family." Raven got up, put her mask back on, opened a portal and left the bar. A woman serving drinks saw this and dropped the tray.

"I'll have another couple of the same.", said Qrow.

"Put the bombs in each of the carts, we start the end of this op soon, boys. Oh and someone get up top and scout the perimeter, I don't want any Huntsman or huntress ruining this understand?"

"Yes, Roman." Members of the White Fang were loading bombs onto a train. Deep underground somewhere outside Vale. Roman Torchwick was getting ready for a little surprise in the city, and no one would be ready.


	5. Can't Stop Here, This Is Grimm Country

After getting Kaz back from the Branwen camp, Snake learned that he missed a dance that was apparently infiltrated. Also, he noticed there were new students since he came back. They were odd, but he shrugged it off with suspiscions of course. But just like the back to back missions with Diamond Dogs, he was called in by Oobleck for help on a reconnaissance mission. Making his way to the bullhead, he noticed team RWBY speaking with Oobleck. Oobleck was speaking fast enough that you could tell he would make a great auctioneer. He even stopped and corrected Weiss by saying that his title is "Doctor". Oobleck sped into the bullhead, while team RWBY looked in confusion, and were even more confused when Snake walked by going into the same bullhead. The bullhead took off, and was headed outside the kingdom into the ruins. Snake looked around, momento photos missing. But, obviously, this wasn't Pequod's chopper. There were no photos. Oobleck explained what happened to Mountain Glenn, while Snake was sitting on the side with the door opened. They touched down, while Oobleck told the girls to listen to exactly everything he says, and called Ruby out for not leaving her bag back at Beacon. Then a dog popped out...

"Brilliant!", Oobleck quickly explained why canines are important to scouting, and talked about why there may be Grimm activity here, and saw a single beowolf. Then the pack showed up. The pack saw them and team RWBY cut them all down with ease. The girls continued cutting down endless Grimm, and Oobleck interrogated them as to why they wanted to become huntresses. Snake just watched this all happen. Yang is a thrillseeker and wants to help people. Weiss has a legacy of honor to uphold. Blake wants to stop all the bad in the world. And Ruby... Well actually, she wasn't asked as to why. Odd. Ruby, Zwei, Oobleck, and Snake went to secure the perimeter while the other three ladies went to set up camp. Snake saw a group of elephant Grimm. Oobleck explained as to why they aren't attacking, and what they're doing.. waiting. Oobleck was asked by Ruby why he became a Huntsman, and he said he saw an opportunity. He became a Huntsman because there's nothing he'd rather be. Returning to camp, they slept for the night. Snake stayed up for watch duty. The next morning, Zwei went over to pee, and Ruby told him he could've done that anywhere in these ruins. Snake looked around in the destroyed city. It reminded him of cities back on Earth. Destroyed. Ruined. With nothing but the screams and cries of death and pain around every corner. He got up when he heard a foreign voice, and then footsteps. He looked to Ruby and motioned to hide with Zwei, to which she did. He hid also, til the two soldiers walked back from where they came. They followed the two, until both Ruby and Snake fell through a sinkhole in the ruins. The two soldiers came through the nearby door, and one called for slight backup. Ruby almost fought back weaponless, but it was stopped by Snake who shook his head. Both were taken down deeper into the underground ruins, seeing an operation going on with Atlesian paladins loading containers onto a train, and regular footsoldiers walking around. One of them shouted,

"Hey Boss! Found something ya might wanna see!"

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Cause let me tell ya... I have had a day."

"Uhhh... It's a Huntsman and a little girl?"

"That would be bad..." said Torchwick, who revealed himself through one of the traincars. He looked surprised. Not only to see little red, but another Huntsman. One who he had never seen. "And who might you be?" Snake just stared at Roman, who returned his attention to Ruby, who was thrown into the ground and taunted. "How'd you find this place?" Ruby growled a bit, and ran off with her semblance. This prompted the guards to shoot in her direction where an explosion in the side of the cavern occurred. Snake, wasting no time, quickly incapacitated the guards, wishing he had his Fulton recovery devices and was above ground. Roman turned around, and ran off when more guards showed up. Snake took out his rifle and hid around the corner, trading shots with the White Fang members. The train started to move, and team RWBY and Oobleck ran towards the train. Snake climbed aboard first and helped the others get aboard. The White Fang members were already alerted, and started to move to them, while Weiss pointed out what appeared to be a bomb. The bomb started blinking, and the entire party moved to the next car, as it detached itself and eventually exploded, creating a hole in the tunnel. Oobleck found out that all the carts had bombs, and the party started to fight off the White Fang on the train. More cars blew up, causing Grimm to flood into the tunnels, leading them into the city. They eventually made it inside with Oobleck, Zwei, Snake, and Ruby on top of the train. WBY made it inside and ran into a girl with pink and brown hair and eyes. Yang decided it was her time to shine and started fighting while Blake and Weiss went up. Weiss stayed back to fight a very big White Fang members wilding a chainsaw, who remaked that he finally gets to kill a Schnee. Blake fought Torchwick, who was knocked out, and went to fight the chainsaw wielding White Fang member. Meanwhile, Yang was beaten by the girl, and almost killed until a woman clad in red and black wearing a Grimm mask showed up, and caused her to flee. Snake jumped into the train, where Snake noticed the woman. She looked at Yang for a second, opened a portal, and left. Yang woke up, and walked away.

Outside, Oobleck told Ruby to join her team, stating that it's time he gave the White Fang a lesson. Ruby told Zwei to help Oobleck and jumped down into the train. RWBY and Snake gathered into the front of the train, and Weiss made a she'll ofshell of ice around them. The train crashed into the city, as they all got back up on their feet. People gathered around to see what was happening, and tons of Grimm started pouring out of the breach.

Jaune woke up from his sleep, getting a call from Ruby, and after receiving nothing but static, team JNPR got in a bullhead of their own, and flew off into the city of Vale. Three students gathered, and discussed what they'd do, since supposedly *that* was three days away.

Sirens blared all around. Grimm rampaged through the city and RWBY, as well as Snake, were gearing up for a fight. Snake had his arm upgraded to create an explosion upon impact. Ironwood gave it to him... Ironwood. He didn't trust him or Ozpin secretly. Both were shady, but so was he. He'd have to play along for now, along with Kaz. Dozens of Grimm lay dead within the hour, mostly thanks to RWBY. Snake did the least amount of work. He was still new to this world. Still new to what lies on it, what inhabits it. A King Taijitu appeared behind Snake. Ironic. His codename is of a snake, but the monster he was about to fight, was a true snake. Snake winded his arm up, and punched the thing in the eye, shattering it. Team JNPR arrived on the scene, displaying their own skills in the fight. Jaune however, was fighting an Ursa, and to Pyrrha's surprise, killed it and didn't have a scratch on him. She smiled. Everyone looked up to see the Atlesian fleet above them, deploying hundreds of Knights to kill the Grimm. Snake looked over and saw the three students from before killing Grimm as well. He still kept his suspiscions, but stayed silent. Oobleck and Zwei emerged from an Atlesian paladins, and team CFVY, along with Professor Port joined in the fight. It was a blood bath... For the Grimm. Hell, even Glynda walked the streets, but only because she was pissed off that she had cleaning duty again.

The fight was over, Torchwick was imprisoned, and the teams talked with one another. Snake turned saw a bullhead landing. Kaz stepped out. Back in his Diamond Dogs uniform. Still missing his right arm and leg, walked with a cane.

"I saw what happened. Looks like we aren't cut out for this level huh?", said Kaz.

"Yeah, well, at least we aren't running a day care.", remarked Snake. Kaz chuckled at this. "You see those three, over by the girl in red?"

"The one who looks like she's from Little Red Riding Hood?", Snake nodded. "Yeah I see them. Why?"

"They don't sit right with me. Especially the one with the long black hair. I don't know why, but they just don't. Hell, I don't even trust Ozpin or Ironwood."

"Playing along?"

"For now. I'll play my part, you play yours."

"Don't start that bullshit again, Snake. I've already had enough of that for one life."

"Hey, how did you die by the way?", asked Snake.

"I was readying for a fight in my home. Alaska, beautiful as always. My dogs started barking, so I readied at the door, expecting the guy to come in. But instead, the place was filled with gas. I tried to escape, but I succumbed to it before I could. In fact now I remember it too. Ocelot... He was the one. Right before I left Diamond Dogs, he said one of us will have to kill the other. What about you?", explained Kaz, who then asked Snake how he died.

"Funny. Now that you mention it... I was the stand in for Big Boss. Outer Heaven. I was the Commander there. He went back to the US and took command of FOXHOUND. Thinking that one of his kids.. David, or Solid, was just a rookie, we sent him there thinking he would fail. He went too far though. Destroyed the metal gear, and activated the self destruct sequence. I sat there in a pool of my own blood, then the fortress blew up in nuclear fire. I even think NATO bombed the place too.", Snake explained.

"So I was right... We were both just pawns."

"Yeah. But not anymore."

"So what's the game plan, Snake?"

"Keep our distance, do what we did back in Diamond Dogs, but we can't really extract anybody..."

"Right. PF stuff again. So... Wanna show me around here? Still kinda new here. Maybe you can even hook me up with a job?", asked Kaz.

"Sure, and while you're at it, you can open up your own burger joint. Try to recreate the Chemical Burger, or even start a day care, or just hit on endless amounts of French girls that remind you of Cecile.", remarked Snake. Kaz was in shock. He didn't know he knew about the burgers... But everyone knew about him and Cecile, who he missed dearly. And the daycare thing... He cringed at the thought. Never again. No more kids taking a giant robot or anything. Snake saw this and laughed, as the two men started walking around the city, trading jokes, and catching up with each other.


	6. Burgers With A Side Of Chemicals

Snake looked up from where he was standing at Beacon Academy. There was a massive floating colloseum right above him. More ships were going towards it, bringing more spectators. From what he and Kaz understood, this was where the students of the academies around the world competed. Each year, it would switch kingdoms. Right now, team RWBY was competing against team ABRN. Snake walked over to the food area. There, he saw Kaz, who waved over to him.

"Snake! Over here."

"Kaz, what the hell is this? When I said you would open up shop, I meant it as a joke."

"Yeah, but c'mon. Miller's Maxi-buns are making a comeback, and I just finished the masterpiece." Kaz turned around on the other side of the counter. He picked up a hamburger with buns, and presented it to Snake. At first, Snake was disgusted. The color... Oh wait... It's the chemical Burger 2.0.

"So you did it huh? Looks like that lunch with Code Talker, and almost burning down one of the kitchens on mother base paid off."

"Yeah, even with one arm I managed to do this. Now all I have to do is to find any wine that reminds us of the stuff back in '72 and call it a day. Oh, looks like I have customers.", said Kaz, who got ready with more burgers.

"Hey, Professor.", said the members of team RWBY, who after their last round, were hungry... Especially Blake.

"Hey, how did the round go?", asked Snake.

"Great, but it had us work up an appetite.", said Blake.

"Well luckily for you four, I have just the thing. I call it... The Chemical Burger.", Kaz said, as dramatic music played when he said that.

"What on Remnant is that color?", asked Weiss, who was disgusted.

"Oh c'mon, I spent hours making this thing. It actually tastes really good!", responded Kaz.

"Do you have any seafood with it? Specifically fish?", asked Blake.

"Actually yes. It just finished cooking." Kaz took out a plate piled with fish like salmon, cod, tuna, etc. Blake's eyes lit up as she immediately took the plate out of Kaz's hand and started swallowing it whole, much to both Snake's and Kaz's surprise.

"We'll take the burgers.", said the other three, who happily took the chem burgers. "How much will this cost us?", asked Ruby. "That doesn't matter, I'm sure that my Schnee card will handle it.", said Weiss. She took out her card, and handed it to Kaz. Kaz slid the card through the register, and it was paid for. He handed the card back, as team JNPR walked over after their match was over. They went through the same ordeal as team RWBY, but it ended the same way. Team JNPR was called back for their next match, and team RWBY stayed a while longer, asking Snake as to why he hasn't taught much CQC yet. He responded by using the excuse that the students were too busy prepping for the Vytal festival, and dealing with whole mountain Glenn expedition. They complained about it more, but Kaz interjected saying that they're too busy with other things. Before RWBY could ask, Emerald walked over, declined a burger, and asked Ruby how did the match go? Or, who's going up in the doubles round? Ruby told her innocently that it would be Weiss and Yang. Emerald walked away, and met up with Mercury, who taunted her about what she thought of team RWBY. She was disgusted. Specifically by their kindness. Emerald then went on to tell Mercury that they chose the "Heiress and the bimbo."

Snake looked on as the two walked away from Miller's store. He looked over to Kaz, as if to say, "We should keep an eye on those two." Kaz nodded, silently agreeing. The two looked to team RWBY, who was talking over each other, not noticing the adults' concerns. Team RWBY then said their goodbyes and left for spectating the next few matches.

"So, how's business?", asked Snake.

"Good so far. Earned a little over 100,000 lien today.", said Kaz.

"So business is booming." Kaz turned the TV on in his shop, it was playing live footage from the Vytal tournament. Both cheered when the teams from Beacon won. Both laughed when one team member was knocked out in a hilarious manner. Both booed when a Beacon team lost. Snake heard his I-Droid notify him that there was a new side op available. He saw the message from Ozpin, saying that there's someone in the Emerald Forest. Snake called the bullhead, and Kaz closed up shop, and followed him into the bullhead.

"Who do you think we'll find?", asked Kaz.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough.", said Snake. The bullhead landed, Snake told Kaz to stay in the bullhead for his own safety, and walked towards the location. When he got to a nearby lake, he heard something moving. He used the sonar function on his prosthetic arm, by punching the ground. He picked up one signal, at least 40 meters away by a tree. He walked up to it, still aiming his gun in front of him. He heard a voice with a very distinct accent.

"Snake? Is that you?" Snake turned to where he heard the voice. It was a woman. Long blonde hair, and her accent was French.

"Kaz, you won't believe who I found.", said Snake, over the COMMS. He picked the woman up, and carried her back to the bullhead. Luckily it looks like no Grimm got to her.

"Snake, who did you f-... I... Is that...?", Kaz was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kazuhira? Monsieur Miller! It is you! Mon Dieu, what happened to you?! Your arm and leg! Snake's arm, and head!", said the woman, who was in shock.

"It's ok. It's ok. It happened a few months after you went back to France. I'll tell you the details later, but... I can't believe it.", Kaz dropped his cane, and wrapped his arms around the woman, hugging her. "I missed you, Cecile.", said Kaz. Snake told the pilot to bring them back to Beacon, happy for Kaz, and wanting to continue watching the tournament. He looked at Kaz, who was still hugging Cecile. He smiled.

'Kaz always did love her. He was a wreck when she left.', thought Snake. It was a good day for Kaz. He earned the 100k from his business, and he got the girl. He looked at Cecile, who was confused, but happy. This is gonna be a long day for her. Kaz is gonna have to explain everything to her. Thankfully, she just hasn't seen everything that Snake and Kaz have in this world. Snake looked outside of the bullhead. He noticed the moon. All broken, and in pieces, but yet still beautiful in its own right. He closed the door, and looked at his reflection, he looked normal. Small shrapnel horn, and unbloodied, clean face. He looked back at the blonde couple, and thought to himself, 'Damn, why am I not lucky like that... Whatever happened to Quiet? It doesn't matter. The parasites will just ruin everything...'

The bullhead landed, and Kaz showed Cecile his shop. She commented on the chemical burgers, asking what is that color. Snake chuckled when Kaz had Cecile reluctantly try one, where she said it was amazing, and the only thing it was missing was wine. Kaz gave her a bottle, and Cecile drank it. She spit it out, and asked Kaz if it was that the same French wine from '72. Both Snake and Kaz laughed. Today was a good day.


	7. A Phantom Beacon

The Vytal tournament continued, round after round non stop. More troops from Atlas arrived with Weiss' sister, Winter, moving them. Ruby's uncle Qrow showed up, caused a temporary mess in the courtyard. Nothing Glynda can't fix. Kaz's business went strong during the festival, Cecile even tried introducing macaroons into the menu. It was a start, and it was picking up fast! Business was never better for the couple. Snake was called up to Ozpin's office. When he exited the elevator, he saw Ozpin talking with Pyrrha about something to do with maidens. Glynda and Ironwood emerged from another elevator, and explained that they are the protectors of Remnant. The six then went into another elevator, and took it down into the vault under the school. Snake turned on his I-Droid to record everything being said without everyone else's knowledge. The four other adults explained to Pyrrha about the Fall Maiden and how the power is transferred. They all walked down the torch lit corridor, stopping when the room opened into a slightly bigger, but round chamber. Snake looked in front of him and saw two pods. One had a woman inside, and Ozpin explained that she is the current Fall Maiden, Amber. She was attacked and part of her power was stolen. They explained to Pyrrha what they'd do to get Amber's power into Pyrrha. Snake kept quiet, but in his mind he said it was unethical. His first thought was the Les Enfants Terrible project started by the Patriots. That's what made Big Boss start MSF. Snake, hearing enough, walked away to find Kaz.

'Creating a new saviour by killing the current one. How the hell do they sleep at night?', Snake thought. When Snake got back to Kaz's kiosk, he saw the replay of the last round. Yang had broken another student's leg.

"Kaz, what happened?", Snake asked.

"I dunno. One second the kid was on the ground, standing up, and the next second, the girl breaks his leg.", responded Kaz. "Anyways, I gotta get ready for tomorrow. Cecile and I are going out."

"Well good luck with that." Snake watched the TV where the cameras went live once more. The tournament wouldn't stop. It was the next round. The fighters were selected. Penny Polendina vs. Pyrrha Nikos. Penny threw her blades as Pyrrha charged. Lance vs floating swords. Meanwhile nobody knew, but Ruby was fighting Mercury. Penny summoned more blades, and as they were thrown, Pyrrha used her semblance to launch them back at Penny. The strings from said blades wrapped around her, splitting her in two. Penny wasn't a real person. She was a robot. The broadcast switched to a voice message. The voice was starting an uproar with the headmasters. Then directly to Ozpin, and Ironwood. The Peace is fragile. The feeds were then jammed. Sirens blaired.

"Warning. Incoming Grimm. Threat level 9. Please seek shelter." The city would be overrun. Snake saw two ships being fired upon from the third. Then, he saw three bullheads gunning it for Beacon's courtyard. Soldiers appeared, telling everyone to get to safety. There was a bullhead not too far from here, running distance.

"Kaz, get Cecile! We need to go. Now!", yelled Snake. The three started gunning it to the bullhead, and once they got in, Grimm and soldiers were fighting all around. The bullhead took off, Snake jumped out at the stadium, seeing Ruby fighting a Nevermore. When it circled around, dozens of lockers fell on it. The students got their weapons and geared up. Griffons arrived, as both Professors Oobleck and Port would stand here. The students got to the landing pad with Snake, Kaz, and Cecile. Bullheads with even more Grimm arrived, and General Ironwood killed the nearest beowolf, without a scratch. The students ran up to him, asking what to do. He presented them all with two choices. Either defend the kingdom and school. Or leave. They took a transport, and saw the General's get shot down and crash. Ruby ran out and jumped back to the stadium. She rode her locker onto the ship. The rest set the transport down and went into the city, but Snake stayed with Kaz and Cecile for their safety. Then, rumbling...

"The hell is that?", asked Kaz. It was a massive dragon Grimm. In its wake, it dropped pools that created more on the ground.

"No clue, but we gotta get everyone out.", said Snake. He turned and saw that Ironwood's main ship was going to crash. Even with one eye, he could faintly see a little red slowly descending. Snake landed the transport where the students were, and told Kaz and Cecile to stay there and found the previous bullhead. A pilot tried to start it, and as soon as he saw Snake hop in, he asked where he was going.

"Beacon Tower." The tower would fall. The city would fall. The school, and the kingdom would fall. The tower steeple was destroyed. Ozpin's office was open. He saw Ruby climbing up, and then a flash of white. When the bullhead was close, Snake jumped down. Ruby was unconscious. He saw fire everywhere. Immediately, he grabbed Ruby, and both got in the bullhead.

"Go! Go!", Snake shouted. He watched as more bullheads took off as well. Some with the White Fang's emblem, one was clo-... Close... Wait... "Pilot, evasive manuevers!" The door to the other bullhead opened, revealing a few soldiers. One had an RPG. The soldier fired. The rocket barely missed. The soldier was reloading, and Snake fired a few rounds. The RPG was loaded, but the bullets from Snake's rifle hit first. The soldier must've pulled the trigger, because the bullhead he was in blew up on the inside, making it go off course. The bullhead crashed into the one Snake and Ruby were in.

"Mayday! Mayday! If anyone can hear us, I'm gonna try and set her down somewhere in the city. If anyone is listening... Send he-"

There was a loud crash, and all that could be heard were faint screeches or screams. And then a voice... And then humming...

The chopper landed at mother base. Everything was exploding, or falling, or on fire. Big Boss jumped out, firing at the XOF soldiers opposite of the platform. A few MSF soldiers and Miller were fighting back, moving to the chopper. Big Boss covered the soldiers' escape. Finally, grabbing Miller's hand, and getting back into the chopper. The chopper took off from the destroyed remnants of mother base. Paz woke up, saying that there was a bomb.

"It's alright we got it out."

"There's another... In my..." Paz jumped out. The bomb blew up right after, killing her, and making the XOF chopper nearby to crash into the one carrying Big Boss. Venom Snake got in his way to take the brunt of the explosion.

"Don't you die on me, dammit!" Snake heard a faint voice. It was happening again. But this time, there would be no phantom. No stand-in. Snake woke up. Nighttime. He got out of bed, still in his attire from whenever the incident at Beacon occurred. He looked in the nearby mirror. His face was bloodied, and his horn was bigger. He heard nearby gunfire. No weapons. But he could secure some from whoever was attacking the hospital.

The demon returned... But Snake didn't care... He just has to do what he does best...


	8. The Demon's Awakening

Snake looked around the corner. He saw an empty corridor, leading to the stairs and an elevator. The stairs were blocked by a fence gate, so he had to take the elevator. When he got near the door, he saw... Something... Similar to the Third Boy. It just floated upwards...and then, the elevator imploded. He saw the black haired girl. Her face was scarred, and she had fire in her eye. She was slowly walking towards him, ready to kill. Then, a group of White Fang members showed up, and opened fire. Cinder, now the new Fall Maiden, blasted them back. Snake got up, and stood, towering over the girl. He stared into her eye. All he saw was chaos, death, and destruction.

"I wonder... What are you doing here?", Cinder asked, as she held out her arm, like she was asking him to join her. Snake grabbed it with his prosthetic arm, and shocked her. She fell on the ground, and her unconscious body disappeared before Snake. Knowing that this wasn't the end, Snake grabbed a rifle off of one of the soldiers, and plenty of ammo. He started going for the now unlocked gate. The White Fang members must've gotten to him and Cinder through it. Moving down the stairs, Snake heard more and more gunfire. Looking around the floor, he saw trails of blood and bodies strewn all over. Going through the corridors, he came to a larger hallway that had windows. Snake looked outside, and saw a few lights getting bigger.

'Bullheads...', thought Snake, getting down behind cover just underneath the windows. Once he got halfway through, he saw a nurse and a patient, calling for help to one of the bullheads. Their calls were answered with a large amount of chaingun fire, the bullets tearing through their bodies, making them full of holes. Behind him, he heard footsteps, and saw flashlights. On the other side of the hospital, through the window, Snake saw White Fang members jumping out, an rappelling down. Through the darkness, he saw the orange flashes of bullets being fired through the barrel. Snake swiftly crouch walked his way to the room close to him, and went underneath the hospital bed. Two White Fang members entered, checking each bed and shooting the patients. Once the soldiers left the room, Snake crawled along the floor and hid with the bodies of both staff, and patients, since more White Fang showed up and surrounded him. Snake quickly used his shock arm, however, and incapacitated them.

He ran further down, reaching the lobby. He shot down a few more White Fang, and reached an ambulance, the getaway vehicle. But before he reached it, he heard crying. Turning around, he saw a girl, with brown and pink hair. The same coloured eyes too. Snake walked up to her, and crouched down. In her eyes, he saw his reflection. His face was clean, no blood. And his horn was small again. The girl looked in his eyes, and was frightened. It was as if she saw the same horrors that he has. He reached out his prosthetic arm, opening his hand. The girl, still somewhat scared, took it, and as the two stood back up, she hugged him, and cried. She lost someone. And she couldn't cope. She dropped her umbrella. Snake went to grab it, and as he was, the girl started to kick him down on the floor. As he hit the floor, Snake was greeted with a flash of orange light. Cinder was back, and she was pissed.

"I'm willing to forgive you if you accept my terms of letting what's left of you walk away if you kill someone for me.", Cinder proposed. A deal with the devil.

"Who's so special for this then? And why do you need me?", asked Snake. Both girls grinned, as Cinder continued to speak.

"I want you to kill Ruby Rose. And if you don't, well... I have someone who will, I think you know each other. Hard to tell... Always so mysterious. It doesn't matter though. They'll probably be dead soon, just like you.", Cinder grinned sadistically. Her eye setting ablaze. Snake looked at the other girl... Pink and brown.. strawberry and chocolate... Neopolitan... Neo. Neo's face looked frightened again. He could tell she was afraid. Mostly of Cinder. He could tell she didn't like being with her.

An APC crashed into the lobby's entrance, where dozens of Atlesian knights marched out, aiming their weapons at Cinder. Cinder used her powers and crushed them all together in one metal cube. They were toys at this point, doing nothing to any Grimm and being so fragile. Snake used the Blast function in his arm, and punched Cinder across the room, and through a wall. Snake noticed a rocket launcher on one of the White Fang members from earlier, and grabbed it. Before leaving the lobby, he looked at Neo, who stared back. For her, his gaze meant "I'll come find you after this is all over.", and she nodded. Snake found a nearby ambulance, and heard an explosion coming from inside the lobby.

Snake got in the ambulance, and drove off. Straight past some military APCs. He sighed. It reminded him a little of the incident at the hospital in Cyprus. A lot of innocent people died. A "necessary" distraction. All so Big Boss could live. He wondered how the world would've gone without all of them.

As Snake drove down the dark and lonely road ahead, he noticed he was running dry on fuel. The ambulance came to a stop, and Snake got out. Seeing a post up ahead, he walked closer, looking for directions to any civilization. The sign on the post read "Oniyuri", and the arrow was pointing straight ahead. Snake walked in the direction of the nearby town, thinking to himself who Cinder meant when she said that she might know a friend of his. Speaking of friends, he wondered how Kaz and Cecile were doing. He knew they were ok, the students were with them when he got in the bullhead to get to Beacon Tower... His head hurt... How long ago was that anyways? A few weeks? A month? A year? Hopefully he'd find out soon... He saw some buildings through the trees, and stopped. He stepped on something. Snake looked at his feet. A trail of Rose petals. He looked behind him, and sure enough, they led towards the town... Up ahead, Snake heard talking. And then a few gunshots, explosions, etc. The sounds of endless battle that his "other half" craves. He stepped in a small puddle. Claw marks and footprints were surrounding it. He looked at himself. His reflection was normal again, but something just felt wrong. He didn't know why, but he just did. He started walking into the town. Towards the fighting...

Towards his true home...

"How's he doing?", asked Qrow, looking at the hospital bed in front of him.

"He's fine, but he's in another coma. I don't know when he'll wake up. Hell, I won't even get a message this time.", said Kaz.

"Right. So, any plans?" Qrow asked.

"Well, I am getting married soon. If you'd like to show up, you can. But with all the trouble going on, I guess you won't.", Kaz offered.

"You're right about that. I'm gonna be tailing my niece and her friends. They're going to Haven Academy. In Mistral" Qrow took a sip from his flask.

"Good luck with that." Kaz responded a little sarcastically.

Qrow chuckled. "It's funny. I'm not the luckiest guy around. Oh and one more thing before I leave... I know you never really trusted us."

"I had my doubts about you. Hell, I still do. Snake does to. But I'm sure we both trust you more than the rest.", said Kaz.

"Yeah, well I had my suspiscions about Ozpin too. But I trusted him anyways", said Qrow, before he left the room, leaving the hospital to find team RNJR. Kaz turned and looked at Snake. He was lying in a hospital bed... In a coma... For the second time. Kaz sighed.

"Don't you die on me dammit... You've been through this once. You can go through it a second time. Besides, I'm sure you'll be needed in this world. And due to the fact that I hope you'll wake up in time for the wedding. But whenever you do wake up, you'd better be ready for whatever this world throws at you... After all, you are a Diamond Dog." Kaz walked away. The echoes of his foot and cane ringing throughout the silent halls of the hospital. Cecile was waiting for him. They were going to their new home. A small island called Patch. And with all the money from the store, he could pay it off... Now all he needed was to get a new job. Miller's Maxi-buns 3.0.. it's a start.


	9. That Familiar Sting

Snake used the sonar function in his bionic arm. Six signatures were detected, and two of them were moving fast. One was up high, most likely a sniper. The other three wouldn't move, probably not to intervene. Snake peeked around the corner of an abandoned building, and looked into the courtyard. Two figures he couldn't make out were clashing at an incredible speed. When they finally stopped and were stuck in a blade lock, Snake saw Qrow fighting someone he didn't recognize. He pulled out his rocket launcher he got from the hospital earlier. Only one shot. When Qrow and the other fighter were separated, Snake pulled the trigger. The sound of the rocket flying out of the massive tube was heard all around, and the explosion even more so. The rocket hit close to the man. Almost knocking him off balance, but sending him flying, only to land ever so gracefully on his feet. He bent backwards, his face upside down. He noticed Snake.

"It appears we have a new challenger." He turned to Qrow, who looked a bit tired, but smirking a little. "This might be fun.", his mouth formed into a sadistic smile. Snake knew this was going to get ugly. The man ran straight at him, guns blazing, and getting ready to strike with the blades he wore on his wrists. Ruby, meanwhile, couldn't believe it. She thought that the Professor was dead. She wasn't told anything about what happened to him. Qrow knew. Kaz made sure to have Qrow tell no one of Snake's whereabouts. Only Kaz, Qrow, and even Cecile knew what was happening. They kept everyone else in the dark. Snake had been in another coma. This time a natural one. The last time he was in one, it had been artificial. Forced unto him. Right before he became Big Boss' Phantom.

Snake quickly ran over to cover against a collapsed wall. He couldn't take this guy on. Not like this anyways. He needed to get in close. But to do that, he needed his opponent to get tired out. And he just had to wait. Qrow would help. So would Ruby.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Tyrian. I just wanted you to know that before I kill you.", the man spoke, still in an insane manner. Qrow started fighting him again. Eventually, his sword was embedded in the wall of another building close by. Tyrian then gazed upon a scorch mark in the courtyard. Ruby had missed her shot. But she shot three times after, to which the bullets were only deflected by Tyrian's tail. A scorpion faunus. One little scratch or prod from that, and you'll be gone. Whenever that is. Qrow, seeing that Tyrian was distracted, shrugged, cracked his knuckles, and started punching Tyrian with his bare fists. Snake, seeing his chance to hopefully make sure Tyrian can't retaliate once Qrow is done, runs up, and delivers a punch so hard, some of Tyrian's teeth breaks lose, aswell as his bottom jaw. As Qrow went to get his sword, Tyrian got up, and Snake was prepared to knock him back down. "I'm beginning to think that this won't be that fun at all... For you anyways."

"I beg to differ, it'll be like the days where I used to boost morale to my men by kicking their asses whenever they addressed me.", Snake countered. He begin with a left jab, immediately followed by an uppercut to the stomach. Seeing an opening, Snake grabbed Tyrian by the stomach, and the back of his neck, and proceeded to flip him over an throw him against a wall. When he got back up, Tyrian was greeted by another impact of Snake's bionic arm. Specifically, the blast arm upgrade. The sudden impact and increased force had Tyrian break a column, and the side of a building. Snake looked at Qrow, who walked up to him, smiling.

"You're pretty good.", Qrow said cooly. The phrase that Ocelot had used many times. At least it wasn't actually Ocelot this time.

'I swear... If I see Ocelot again, I'm gonna have to confiscate his guns... No more Tornado Six revolvers, or Colt Single Action Army.', Snake said in his mind. Making note of the fact that Ocelot was a gunslinger in his own right.

The two men shook hands, happy to see each other once more. They both heard footsteps.

"Professor Ahab? But... Uncle Qrow, you said he was...", Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. Her presumed dead teacher was now standing before her. Very much alive. The other three of team RNJR were still in shock. When they first saw him, they noticed that his horn was large. No longer the stub that was barely potruding out of his skull. And his face... Partially bloodied, especially from the hospital.

"Dead. I know. Listen I'll fill you in on the details later kid, but right now we really need to head to Haven.", Qrow stated. They stopped talking, as a familiar tail sprung out of the building, and lunged at Qrow, creating a gash on his stomach. Ruby took Crescent Rose, placed the blade against the tail, and pulled the trigger. All in one quick motion, the stinger was cut off, and Tyrian was writhing with pain.

"You bitch!... She will forgive you... She will forgive you..." Tyrian ran off, frightened and injured. Snake helped Qrow, and kept him on balance. Ruby immediately started worrying and tried to speak, but only gibberish came out, until she managed to finally say something.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Qrow barely managed to get a word out.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked, before he nearly blacked out. Team RNJR, and Snake took Qrow, and walked away from Oniyuri. Grimm would be there soon, and they'd rather stay alive. They managed to patch Qrow up, with some cloth and bandaging wrapped around his abdomen. Once they got to a certain point, the six set up camp. Both Snake and Qrow would be receiving questions. In turn, they would give back answers. This was going to be a difficult night...

There was a loud crash in the streets of Vale nearby. Qrow was the closest one there. When he got to the crash site, the wreckage was a bullhead. The pilot was dead, and Snake and Ruby were still breathing. Snake had saved her from death. He looked behind him, and heard a ship touch down. Kaz and Cecile stepped out. Kaz had told Qrow to help both of them onto the transport and fly to the nearest hospital. Ruby would be taken home, since her silver eyes had painted a large target on her back. Qrow wanted her to be safe. As for Snake, he would remain in a coma for around six months. Kaz, Cecile, and Qrow had made sure that Snake was dead to the public. General Ironwood helped with that. After the fall of Beacon, he held a ceremony commemorating the lives of the civilians, and the brave huntresses and huntsman who sacrificed themselves to save others. Snake was one of them. The night before Snake woke up, he had a dream... Or a nightmare... It didn't matter. All that did was the unsettling feeling that he just shrugged off. He had choked himself to death, and that was it. Instead of Quiet, he was in her point of view, but it was really him. He was killing another him in the hospital bed. After that, he couldn't remember...

Once the deed was done, and the Snake in the hospital bed was killed, the real Snake turned around. He found a nearby mirror, and his face... Was the face of his demon. The long horn sticking out of his head, and his face caked in deep red blood. Team RNJR had noticed that for some few moments, but when they saw him again, he was back to normal. Nobody, not even Snake knew it... But they just had to look underneath the mask... Open the blinds... Lift the curtains... The demon is in control... And it seems like that will never change...

* * *

 **Attention my dear readers. I know I haven't posted or updated a chapter for this story in almost two months. However, I am currently working on the next chapter now. I have been busy with school, regular life, and the fact that it's both the holiday season and my birthday was the beginning of the month. Also, I have gone and made a Battlefield crossover. Go ahead and read it if you'd like, but anyways, I additionally ran into an issue where I tried submitting the finished document of the next chapter for this story like three times, where I had to rewrite it twice. It was a pain, believe me, so I just gave up for a while. Whenever I tried to upload it, it said "Cannot authorize your request". That's it really, but stay tuned ladies and gentlemen. For both of my stories. Chapter ten of The Phantom's Remnants will hopefully be finished by Saturday.**


	10. Questions, Answers, and Visions

The fire was still going strong. Qrow had gone for a walk, most likely to drink, and the RNJR was left to sit and ponder on the things that they had learned. Snake was on his I-Droid. He tried to use the map function, but the signal was quickly lost. Team RNJR was discussing everything from Salem to Beacon to the Relics. Ruby looked over at Snake, who was now checking his assault rifle.

"Professor Ahab?" Snake looked up, guessing he would be asked questions.

"Yes, Ruby?" Was his reply.

"Did you know about any of this? Anything about the Relics, Salem? The Maidens?"

"I only knew about the Maidens the same day that Pyrrha found out. Other than that, nothing else." Snake looked over to Jaune, who stared at the ground.

"Well what was it like at home?" Asked Nora.

"What?"

"You know. I mean isn't it weird how Professor Ozpin said he never knew you when he was asked if he was a friend or teacher? Also due to the fact that you were accepted as a teacher like that?" Nora snapped her fingers to emphasize. Snake chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. To be honest, I still don't know how I even ended up in this world. I just sort of woke up. Funny thing is... I died."

Snake told Team RNJR his life. From birth in 1932 in California, USA. To his joining of MSF. To the attack on Mother Base. His awakening in the hospital at Cyprus. His adventures in Afghanistan and Central Africa. And finally, his fight against "his student" Solid Snake. Of course, there were changes. As every story goes from someone's point of view, whether it be their intention or they just didn't know everything, there was something different. Snake/Ahab... Left Big Boss out. Yes, Ahab went with the whole "You're Big Boss" thing. But, he still felt like he was used. A pawn. Just to save the real Big Boss's skin. He was put into an artificial coma by Zero to make another Big Boss. His life was taken from him! He wished he never met that man now. And if he saw Big Boss again, he would kill him. Ahab would kill Big Boss. And he would make sure it wasn't another double. He would make sure that it was the real deal...

This time... The Devil... The Demon would have its dues.

And nothing would get in his way... It would end with either both men dead, one man dead, or everyone dead. The Demon is indiscriminate. And right now, the Demon is out of its cage. But nobody knew, not even Ahab... But he could guess... And he would find out. They ALL would.

"Hey, Professor?" Ren asked.

"Yes?"

"Is 'Ahab' even your real name?" Snake sighed.

"No. It's more of a codename... Hell, I can't even remember my real name. So I just stuck with it."

"Let me guess... The coma, or the shrapnel?" asked Jaune.

"More or less both... but I'm guessing mostly this." Snake pointed to the shrapnel horn pointing out of his skull. It was longer. Like someone tried pulling it out.

"So... Do you think there's more people from Earth?" Ruby asked. "I mean... You. Mr. Miller, and that Cecile woman just appeared out of nowhere. Maybe there are more?"

"Yeah... Maybe those... Soviets are around somewhere?" Asked Nora.

"Maybe. But I'm sure they're still the same. Soviets are Soviets. I'm sure they won't be friendly." Snake replied. "Anyways, why don't we get some shuteye. We'll be moving by dawn."

* * *

"Snake... It's not over yet..." Snake woke up. He looked around in darkness. Suddenly, a massive explosion formed in front of him, blasting him back onto the ground. When he recovered, getting back up, he looked into the woods... all gone. Replaced by desert. He heard soldiers off in the distance. Shouting, running, gunfire. He heard both English, and Russian. He started running towards the ongoing war. His home. It was where he belonged. In battle. A gunshot rang out. A sniper off to his right. Humming in the same direction. Helicopters flew overhead. But something was different this time. Both helicopters AND bullheads were flying to the same location. Metal of swords, and gunshots were ringing out into the distance. Snake stopped. He took out his INT-Scope. Looking far out onto the battlefield, there was chaos. Soviets, Huntsman, Huntresses, Mercenaries, etc. All were fighting each other. And in the raging fire, explosions came and went. Two created many flames that would not disappear. Cinder and the Man on Fire. The other three Maidens would most likely arrive. Grimm joined in the Hell below, feasting off of the negativity and the blood that was fresh for the taking. Looking at a distant cliff, Snake saw a figure, shadowed only by the Grimm. When a couple of Nevermores blocked his view, the figure was gone. Only a shadow. Hearing a noise, Snake turned around. Behind him, Quiet. Just Quiet. Snake knew she was there, and reached out his arm. Then an arm appeared out of thin air. That was all. Another noise rang out behind him, and Snake aimed his gun towards the cliffside. Slowly moving towards the ledge, Snake was ready for anything. When he finally reached it, he was blasted back onto the ground. A flaming horse strode ever so closer, clad in flame, with every step burning the grass. The riders were bathed in red clothing. Cinder and Volgin. Both were burning, Volgin more so than the new Fall Maiden. A revolver clicked, and Snake looked to his right. He stared down the darkened barrel of the gun. The person holding it fired, and it all went black after a split second of a flash of orange.

* * *

Snake woke up. For real this time. He stood up, and looked around. The students' sleeping bags were empty. Someone started coughing... Qrow. Looking at a nearby tree, Snake saw team RNJR crowding around Qrow. His bandages were stained purple, and he was coughing heavily. He passed out after saying something, and Snake walked over to pick him up. They had to get to Haven. And fast.


End file.
